


Equius has a bad(?) day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plugs, Pregnancy Scares, Restraints, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweat, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Equius and Dave are supposed to be working on a project, so why is the older Strider asking for his help? He's a polite young man, so doesn't question it, but things go down hill from there.WARNING: Dubcon, incest, underage, alcohol





	1. The table

Equius was sat on the living room floor, an uncomfortable sweat setting in, possibly from the heat, or possibly from the smuppet pile he could see out of the corner of his eye. He knew he should have protested when he was paired with Strider, but the eyes of the class falling upon him had silenced him with only a soft squeak of protest. And now he was alone. Sat next to the Strider's futon trying to beat the heat while Dave looks for paper.

Dark hairs began to raise along the back of his neck and he shuddered, glancing over his shoulder but seeing nothing. He could feel someone's presence. This was stupid, he shouldn't be so scared just sitting around waiting. 

"Sup."

Equius almost jumped out of his skin, spinning around to see the older Strider brother in the kitchen. 

"Oh, Uhm." he cleared his throat nervously "Just waiting for Str- Uh, Dave, sir." sweat rolled down his forehead, that would have been an awkward slip up.

"Sir? You're mighty formal kid" Bro looked at him, expression blank, and Equius felt himself squirming, but just as he went to apologise the tall man continued "Do you need a drink? I'm sweating my balls of and my little man is a shit host."

"Yes, thank you, that'd be nice s-" he cut himself off before being even more out of place with his formality. He fidgeted on the floor, too hot even in just a tank and shorts  The clingy material of his binder felt too much, he was disgustingly sweaty.

Dave's Bro came back in, holding too glasses. He sat down on the futon, lounging and passing one to Equius. He took a sip, and grimaced. Was that beer? It was a gross one if it was, the taste was that of a terrible cheap beer, but underneath that was the taste of a strong liquor he couldn't quite place. 

"Thank you." he said anyway. He drank quickly, drinking slowly made the taste worse. Where was Dave? What was taking him so long. He needed a towel, he needed to excuse himself, go to the bathroom and sit down until he was calm again.

"Are you all right kid? You look really hot, you should take some layers off its just dudes here don't be self conscious" Bro's voice was unnervingly monotone, almost as unnerving as him being sat just in his boxers. Equius gulped, but complied, removing his tank and shorts, leaving him in his full tank binder and boxers. He had a very small chest, and could probably get away with being shirtless, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Dave's taking his sweet fucking time isn't he. Hey, why don't you come do something for me." Bro spoke up again, thankfully not questioning his second tank. But this was probably worse. 

Equius swallowed nervously, "Uhm, of course." He was a guest, he couldn't exactly say no to helping. He followed the older Strider out of the room, down the corridor and into another. What he saw made him choke on his own spit.

There was a table, sturdy oak with a smooth grain. But that wasn't the shocking part of it. The strange part of the table where the four adjustable leather straps at each corner. The rest of the room was mostly empty, apart from some boxes with labels he couldn't quite read. Bro's hands rested gently on his shoulders and he flinched, looking up at the older man. 

"I need to test a few things in here, would you mind climbing on the table." He laughed in response to the plain fear on Equius' face "Don't worry, I'm not gonna strap you in, just want to see how it holds weight." Bro's voice changed in tone for the first time, gentle and reassuring, and for some reason, perhaps the beer, Equius felt like he could trust him. He climbed onto the table, standing up in the centre. Not a creak.

"Try kneeling in the middle." Bro prompted. Equius did as he was told, a harsh blush rising across his face.

"And give me a spin like that? I wanna see if its equal." Bro continued. Equius awkwardly rotated on his knees.

When his back was turned Bro spoke again, "That's a nice ass you've got kid." Equius squirmed, face flushing further and sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He kept turning until he was facing Bro again. 

"Right, can you get on your hands and knees for me?" Bro asked calmly. When had he got closer? Equius stomach felt tight and sickly from nerves, but there was also a different pressure building there. Heat was starting to build at the pit of his stomach from all of Bro's orders. He did as he was told, slowly moving to his hands and knees, he noticed how close his hands were to the straps and felt a wave of fear and excitement wash over him. 

Then he heard a click. The leather strap on one of his legs had been fastened, and he squirmed and struggled against Bro's hands. 

"Hey dude, chill. I'm just testing the straps." Bro laughed. Equius could almost swear that he'd promised not to, but that seemed hazy now. He stilled, and cast a nervous glance back at Bro over his shoulder. The other strap around his leg was tightened and clicked into place. Then Bro came around to his front. Before Bro leant down to fasten the hand straps Equius was face to face with his impressive bulge. He wasn't completely hard, but there was a trace of firmness to him, and Equius felt his mouth water. Then he was bending down, taking the sight away and strapping Equius in. 

"Try breaking out for me." Bro instructed, beginning to circle him. Equius didn't want to break any part of the table, it looked expensive, so he simply tugged gently. Nothing. He tugged harder, and harder still. He was nearly tugging at full strength before it even started to creak. A shameful heat built in his stomach at the realisation he couldn't break free.

The sound of Bro's footsteps froze, then started again, and Equius strained to look over his shoulder. He couldn't see where he was. Bros footsteps faded away slowly. 

"Mr Strider? Sir?" Equius called out, panicked. There was no answer. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equius' clit is referred to using the same terms as a cis dick

Equius was nervous, and alone. Where had Bro gone? He was terrified, and a little wet, left squirming and anxious. Footsteps began to approach and he sighed in relief. He couldn't stand being alone.

"Oh man, you kinky bastard." He heard Striders's signature laugh, and could feel the shit eating grin on his face. It was Dave. Fuck.

"Were you trying to get your bone in with my Bro?" Dave had approached him, walking to face him. "Thats just weird man, why the fuck are you handcuffed."

Equius was pouring with sweat, "I didn't mean to end up here! Your brother asked me to help him with something." he argued indignantly.

Dave laughed, "Sure, sure." suddenly he froze, eyes locked being Equius. "Hey Bro."

Equius felt rough gloved hands against his waist, squeezing. He squirmed nervously, then froze with complete shock as the hands tucked under the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, revealing his wet hole and tiny hard cock. Bro whistled, looking over him and making eye contact with Dave.

"Did you know about this Dave? I feel like it's Christmas fucking morning." Bro drawled, his voice taunting and smug. Equius' face was burning with shame.

"Dude, what the fuck." Dave growled out, voice trembling, "You can't just tie kids up and have your way with them!"

"Don't be a pussy little man, don't you want to get your dick wet?" Bro teased. Equius could see that Dave was rock hard in his skinny jeans, cock straining in a way that must be painful against his zipper. He wanted to speak, to protest, but his voice wouldn't start. His throat was dry as if he was parched, and his nerves were surfacing in his stomach.

Dave remained silent. Bro reached over and grabbed his brothers dick, squeezing it through the fabric of his jeans. Dave gasped. 

"Get it out." Bro ordered. Dave complied, quickly unzipping his jeans and dropping them to his ankles, stepping out of them. His cock was impressive, at least 6 inches and going bright red from arousal.

Equius swallowed audibly as Bro's gloved hand wrapped around Dave's cock, stroking him tightly and smoothing his precum over the palm of his leather gloves. Dave whimpered, rutting into his older brother's hand. As he stroked, Bro leant forwards, grinding his cock against Equius' hole. Equius let out a wanton moan, grinding himself back, then freezing, realising what he'd done. Bro laughed.

"See Dave? He's desperate for it. Come give him what he wants." Bro stepped back, and Dave nervously stumbled to Equius' ass. Dave grabbed his ass, spreading his hole, and he whimpered, lowering his head to the table and pushing his ass up to present to them. Rewarding him for his obedience, Bro slid a finger into him. Equius gasped at the thick intrusion, feeling the leather of the fingerless gloves brush at his entrance. Bro slowly began fucking into him, and Equius could swear he heard Dave whisper 'Holy shit'.

Another finger joined it, and Equius found himself whining with need and pushing back against it, begging silently for harder and faster. His small cock throbbed as Dave's hand gave it a nervous tug and he groaned. 

"That's it little man, you're a fast learner." Bro encouraged, sliding in a third finger much too soon. Equius yelped, letting out a pitiful whine and trying to turn to see him.

"Uhm, that. That was too soon sir" Equius stuttered out nervously.

"Shut up." Bro said simply, Equius felt a rush of heat flood through him "I'd tell you if I wanted you to talk."

"Yes sir." he gasped. A sudden sharp smack hit his ass. And then another. A hail of blows from Bro's gloved hand left him whining and squirming to get away.

"I. Didn't. Tell. You. To. Talk" Each word was punctuated with a slap, and Bro's fingers began to pound him even harder, tearing him, mingling blood with his cum. He sobbed pathetically. "Apologise." Bro commanded firmly.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again sir." Equius babbled, filled with a deep shame over how much this was turning him on. Even with blood leaking out of him he was desperate for more.

Then Bro's hand was gone. He whined like a child loosing it's favourite toy. The older Strider laughed smugly, landing another firm slap on his ass.

"See Dave? He's absolutely gagging for it. Get your cock in that hole." Bro goaded, and Equius whined.

But he was still empty.

He began to squirm, wiggling his ass enticingly. Small whimpers falling from his throat.

"Can't you see how much he needs it? Tell him kid." Equius could hear the grin in Bro's voice.

"Please Strider, uh, please, please fill me" His voice quaked, shame filling him at the lewd words. A slap to his ass made him realise that wasn't good enough. "Please! Please stuff me with your cock!" He whined desperately, his cock twitching at the depravity of it.

Hands grasped his ass, spreading his hole and he sobbed in relief at the feeling of Dave's tip against him, grinding against him and spreading his moisture. He desperately tried to push back and spear himself on Dave's cock, but the other boy continued to tease him, grinding against his hole and hotdogging his ass. He whimpered and gasped with every brush of Dave's cock against his cock.

"Please Dave! Please! Plea-" he was cut off by his breath catching as Dave finally entered him. He whined in desperate relief as Dave pushed into him, slowly stuffing him. He was huge, incredibly thick, and Equius could tell he wasn't prepared enough but he didn't care.

"Ohhhh" he moaned, head falling back "Oh fuck!" his hands clenched and unclenched, scrabbling desperately at the table as Dave began to thrust.

"What do you say?" prompted Bro, giving him another firm smack across the ass.

"Thank you! Oh god, thank you sir!" Equius gasped, as Dave began to truly hammer into him. Dave began to moan desperately at the feeling of the tight wet hole squeezing his cock, the first thing he'd felt other than his hand was so good he could barely contain himself.

"Good boy." Bro purred smoothly, giving Equius' cock a quick tug and chuckling at the gorgeous moan that followed. 

Equius was barely aware of his surroundings as suddenly Bro's cock was tapping against his mouth, requesting entrance. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, greedily gulping down his cock. He was expecting to be sucking him, but just before he'd adjusted Bro grabbed two tight handfuls of his hair and began to fuck his face. He was being fucked from both ends, gagging on the huge cock in his mouth, tears and spit streaming down his face, and his own cum and blood leaking out around Dave's cock.

He was in Heaven, making desperate gargling noises around Bro's cock. He swallowed desperately, trying to adjust to the feeling of the cock, and felt Bro slam into his throat. His eyes rolled back into his head as seconds after Dave's cock slammed harshly against his cervix. He felt like he'd never walk again. His shame vanished as Dave's hand found his cock and began to gently stroke him, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

He couldn't hold on anymore, eyes rolling back into his head and stars shattering across his vision as he came. Dave let out a gutteral moan behind him, ramming into him harder and quicker as he began to reach his peak, Equius' exhausted body falling limp in his grip, only being held up by the bonds of the table. Dave finally burst, letting lose a torrent of cum into Equius' abused hole and going still, holding it in with his softening cock.

But Bro wasn't finished, still pumping into his throat at a ferocious speed. Equius could barely focus on breathing, and just as he felt like he was about to pass out a shot of bitter cum was sent down his throat. Bros hand held his jaw closed around his cock.

"Swallow." He ordered firmly. Equius struggled to comply, swallowing the cum desperately. As Bro pulled out of his mouth, a small amount of cum dribbled out of his lips and down his face.

"Good boy." Bro said again, gentler this time, petting his hair. "Dave, stay inside him a second." Bro instructed, moving to receive a plug. Dave's cum was firmly plugged inside of Equius hole. He felt full and bloated, almost like there'd be a bulge on his stomach if he looked down.

Bro gently undid the straps, and lifted Equius over his shoulder, carrying him to the living room and lying him on the futon. Every movement jostled the plug inside of him, and he could feel the cum moving around as he was placed down. 


End file.
